


Запутанные традиции

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Майкрофт… Кажется, у меня на кухне инопланетянин. Я просто не знаю, кому еще звонить."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запутанные традиции

Грег подумал, что и так долго продержался. Можно сказать, героически долго. Поэтому он медленно достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер.

По ту сторону ответили через три гудка. Голос был уставший, но, насколько Грег мог судить, не раздраженный.

— Что мой брат опять натворил? — спросил Майкрофт вместо приветствия. — Я думал, после первой сотни ложных вызовов вы перестали реагировать на его сообщения.

Грег вздохнул. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

— Не поверишь, я звоню не из-за Шерлока, — начал он осторожно. Посмотрел еще раз на гостя за столом и выпалил на выдохе: — Майкрофт… Кажется, у меня на кухне инопланетянин. Я просто не знаю, кому еще звонить.

В трубке повисла гробовая тишина. Это было ожидаемо, но Грег все равно почувствовал себя идиотом. Инопланетянин долил себе еще молока в чашку.

— Инспектор, — осуждающе произнес Майкрофт как раз в тот момент, когда Грег начал подумывать сбросить вызов. — Даже чемпионат Европы по футболу — не повод напиваться до зеленых чертей.

Мысли положить трубку тут же исчезли, сменившись праведным негодованием.

— Во-первых, еще какой повод. Ты вообще видел, что там творится? — не выдержал Грег. Потом вдохнул, досчитал до десяти и продолжил: — Во-вторых, я сегодня ничего не пил. Только пришел с работы, поставил ужин в микроволновку, а он появился за моим столом. Майкрофт, я не шучу. Он лысый, розовый и взглядом превратил мой кухонный нож в дымящуюся лужицу. Так что если ты совершенно случайно знаешь контакты британских «Людей в черном», самое время мне их сказать!

В трубке снова повисла тишина, но в этот раз она приобрела некий задумчивый оттенок. Грег понял, что «гробовая» настораживала его куда меньше.

Наконец Майкрофт произнес:

— Бледно-розовый или кислотно-розовый?

— Что? — Грегу показалось, что он не расслышал.

— Цвет кожи, — терпеливо повторил Майкрофт. — Бледно-розовый как сакура или кислотно-розовый как домик Барби?

Грег уселся на подоконник и оперся спиной о стекло. Перспектива выпасть из окна шестого этажа уже не казалась такой уж ужасной. Инопланетянин аккуратно положил в чай седьмой кусочек сахара. Лужица металла флегматично дымилась на паркете.

— Бледно-розовый, — ответил Грег и, не удержавшись, спросил: — Откуда ты знаешь, какого цвета домик у Барби? — потом опомнился и добавил: — Значит, это правда? Такая организация существует?

— В Британии у нее менее претенциозное название, — пробормотал Майкрофт ворчливым тоном истинного патриота. — Бледно-розовый — это хорошо. Значит, он разумен и точно не съест тебя сразу. У нас есть время. 

— Это очень утешает, спасибо, — пробормотал Грег, игнорируя тот факт, что с этим он и так определился за последние пятнадцать минут. Жрать его инопланетянин пока не собирался. Выпускать из кухни тоже.

Значит, инопланетяне действительно существовали. Странно, но этот факт удивил Грега не так сильно, как можно было ожидать. Наверное, сказывалось долгое общение с Холмсами — способность удивляться после этого сильно снижается. И все же он решил уточнить одну вещь.

— Инопланетяне, да? О чем я еще не знаю?

— «Гарри Поттера» долго не публиковали, потому что волшебники наложили запрет на распространение информации об их виде среди магглов.

Грег застонал.

— Шутка, — совершенно неискренне отозвался Майкрофт. — Еще вопросы?

— Мне до сих пор интересно про домик Барби.

Майкрофт вздохнул — слишком громко, чтобы это можно было считать случайностью.

— Инспектор, сосредоточьтесь. Опишите его подробнее. Мне нужно понять, с чем мы имеем дело.

Это «мы» странным образом успокоило, и Грег принялся описывать инопланетянина:

— Гуманоид. По правде говоря, очень похож на человека, только розовый, полностью лысый и с заостренными ушами, как у чертова эльфа. Еще какие-то антенны на лбу. В шортах и футболке с надписью «Я люблю Лондон». Предпочитает чай с молоком и сахаром.

В трубке в очередной раз повисла тишина. У Майкрофта определенно был природный дар синтезировать все виды тишины. Эта, например, была поистине устрашающей.

— Майкрофт? — позвал Грег, не выдержав. Еще минута — и он бы точно принялся просить политического убежища у инопланетянина.

— Инспектор, — от ледяного тона Майкрофта где-то на севере наверняка пошел снег. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы не нападали с кухонным ножом на лимарианца. И не поили его чаем с ромашкой, который губителен для их вида и является символом межгалактической войны.

— Не скажу, — честно ответил Грег. — Я почти уверен, что это был бергамот.

***

Опытным путем Грег выяснил, что инопланетянин не пытается прожечь в нем дыру, если не подходить к выходу из кухни. Поэтому Грег спокойно сделал чашку чая и себе, после чего вернулся к позиции на подоконнике, не отрывая мобильный от уха. Майкрофт, тем временем, читал лекцию.

— Лимарианцы — древняя и высокоразвитая космическая раса. Они до фанатизма помешаны на своих традициях. У нас ушли годы, чтобы убедить их заключить с нами союз и хотя бы не уничтожать нашу галактику. Я — единственный, кому удалось в точности соблюсти все необходимые во время переговоров ритуалы, хотя это и не совсем моя область.

— Почему я не удивлен, — пробормотал Грег, прихлебывая чай. Майкрофт продолжал, будто не услышал:

— Как вы уже успешно выяснили, лимарианцы в буквальном смысле умеют прожигать взглядом. Еще они неплохо владеют телепатией, так что лучше не представляйте в красках, как будете его живописно расчленять.

Разумеется, именно это Грег тут же и представил.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — процедил он тихо. Майкрофт усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел.

— Это экстраординарный случай, раньше никто из них никогда не выходил на контакт с непосвященными людьми. Не волнуйтесь, мы пытаемся связаться с их посольством. Но ваш гость — не из правительства, у них очень строгий дресс-код. Остается надеяться, что это не межгалактический террорист.

— Ты так пытаешься меня успокоить? — спросил Грег, снова принявшись разглядывать инопланетянина. Потенциальный межгалактический террорист гремел ложечкой как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я вытащу тебя оттуда, — пообещал Майкрофт все так же серьезно. Грегу отчего-то стало стыдно. Он не мог вспомнить, когда о нем последний раз кто-то так волновался.

— Уже лучше, — заверил Грег и попытался успокоить Майкрофта в ответ: — Пока самое страшное, что он сделал — это сожрал почти все мое шоколадное печенье. Да и зачем бы я понадобился межгалактическому террористу?

Майкрофт опять промолчал. В этот раз вышло чертовски многозначительно.

— И часто у вас такое? — Грег решил сменить тему.

— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — Майкрофт выдохнул в трубку. — Хотя инопланетяне обычно ведут себя куда приличнее иных представителей человечества. Помню я одни выборы в Корее…

Грег засмеялся. Он не мог назвать себя экспертом по инопланетянам, но что-то подсказывало, что даже внеземные формы жизни не так удивительны, как конкретные представители человечества в лице Холмсов. Особенно в лице Майкрофта.

— Весело, должно быть, — предположил Грег, начиная опасаться хода своих мыслей.

— Безусловно, — без намека на веселье произнес Майкрофт. — Жаль, не с кем поделиться.

Последняя фраза прозвучала как-то совсем грустно. Грег поежился. Он никогда не смотрел на работу Майкрофта с этой стороны. Да и на самого Майкрофта, если уж на то пошло.

Хотя вообще-то смотрел, давно. Но не успел он как следует обдумать свою мысль, как из трубки раздалось задумчивое: «Хм».

— Хм? — переспросил Грег. — Что, черт возьми, это значит?

Воображение услужливо подкидывало ужасные картины. Наверное, инопланетяне избрали его на роль инкубатора и собираются отложить в его теле яйца, а потом захватить землю. Лимарианец тряхнул антеннами и фыркнул в чашку, разбрызгав чай.

— Пришел ответ от посла, — пояснил Майкрофт подозрительно сухо. — Вам ничего не угрожает.

Продолжения не последовало.

— И?.. — теряя терпение, переспросил Грег через несколько секунд.

Теперь Майкрофт вздохнул едва слышно.

— Перед вами са-аал посла. Наиболее близкий перевод этого термина на английский — «спутник жизни» посла, — Майкрофт произносил слова медленно, словно ему с трудом удавалось сформулировать свою мысль. Поверить в это оказалось намного сложнее, чем в существование инопланетян. — Как выяснилось, у лимарианцев есть традиция. После заключения союза са-аалы двух послов встречаются, чтобы познакомиться и при необходимости обсудить дела в более неформальной обстановке.

— И са-аал посла пришел ко мне, потому что?.. — вариант, пришедший в голову Грегу, оказался слишком фантастическим, чтобы сразу произнести его вслух.

— Потому что решил, что ты — мой са-аал, — обреченно закончил за него Майкрофт.

Лимарианец за столом кивнул и приветливо улыбнулся. Грег неожиданно обнаружил, что тоже обладает способностью синтезировать весьма выразительную тишину.

— Послушай, я все объясню, — начал Майкрофт тоном человека, который не спал уже очень давно. — Разумеется, у меня нет спутника жизни. Но у всех лимарианцев они есть, им чуждо само понятие одиночества, они не могут его даже вообразить. Поэтому, очевидно, во время переговоров они проанализировали мои мысли и выбрали человека, который, по моему подсознательному мнению, наиболее подходил на эту роль. Хм. Да.

— Подсознательному мнению? — тупо повторил Грег, пытаясь переварить услышанное своим человеческим мозгом, который стал казаться ему очень примитивным.

— Возможно, местами сознательному, — теперь Майкрофт звучал как человек, признавшийся в государственной измене.

Эта новость стоила того, чтобы съесть последнюю печеньку, скромно оставленную лимарианцем. Грег захрустел — это помогало собраться с мыслями.

— В любом случае, это неважно, — Майкрофт быстро взял себя в руки. — Вам нужно разделить с ним воду и пищу. Это их древний обычай укрепления связей. Тогда он уйдет. 

— Кажется, я уже, — отозвался Грег, проглатывая последний кусок. Лимарианец подмигнул и через секунду растворился в луче зеленого света. Если бы не остывшая лужица металла и опустошенный чайник, о его присутствии ничего бы не напоминало.

В трубке зашуршали — очевидно, Майкрофт отвлекся на разговор с кем-то. Вскоре он снова вернулся к Грегу.

— Инспектор, у вас удивительный природный дар к дипломатии. Что не удивительно, учитывая способность терпеть моего брата. Хотя вам и не удалось полностью избавиться от клише, вы успешно справились и спасли нас от межгалактического скандала.

— Спасибо, наверное, — отозвался Грег, не до конца уверенный, похвалили его или обругали.

— И я приношу извинения, — глухо продолжил Майкрофт. — Я гарантирую, что если бы не обстоятельства, я продолжал бы успешно держать свои чувства в секрете. Но обещаю, что больше вас не побеспокою.

— Или мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь пообедать, — выпалил Грег.

Когда-то давно у него была навязчивая идея — что Майкрофт умеет читать мысли. Казалось, ему достаточно было только посмотреть на человека, чтобы узнать все его тайные желания. Поэтому свои тайные желания Грег предпочел загнать как можно глубже.

Очевидно, недостаточно глубоко. Лимарианец определенно докопался до них, иначе наверняка ушел бы раньше, и межгалактического скандала не удалось бы избежать.

А теперь Грег знал, что инопланетяне существуют. И что сознательное и подсознательное мнение Майкрофта каким-то образом, наверняка весьма любопытным, связано с ним. Так какого черта.

— Или мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь пообедать, — после долгого молчания повторил Майкрофт. Судя по тону, он улыбался, и Грег тоже не смог удержаться.

— Но ты должен мне новый паркет, — добавил он.

***

— У нас сложные традиции, серьезно? — уже второй час усмехался посол Ке-иин. — Да Бар-нии чуть со смеху не умер, когда это услышал. Он сам три наших года потратил на то, чтобы выбрать шляпку для приема у королевы. А потом оказалось, что у вас их носят только женщины!

— Сочувствую, — неискренне отозвался Майкрофт. Беседа начала его утомлять — лимарианцы были слишком болтливы. Он попытался покончить с этим как можно быстрее: — Спасибо за помощь. Теперь вы можете пользоваться ископаемыми любого из спутников Юпитера в течение недели.

— Договор был о двух спутниках, — нахмурился Ке-иин. Антенны на его лбу задрожали.

— Один спутник и билеты на финал, — уступил Майкрофт. — И я сделаю вид, что не заметил, как ты украл пепельницу из дворца.

Ке-иин замахал руками.

— Ладно-ладно. Только потому что я верю в любовь.

Майкрофт одарил его самой мерзкой из своих улыбок, припасенной на особые случаи. Ке-иин засмеялся. Для одной из величайших рас в галактике лемарианцы были на удивление простодушны.

Поэтому Майкрофт их и выбрал.

— Один вопрос, — Ке-иин снова потряс антеннами. — Зачем было устраивать этот спектакль? Почему ты просто не пригласил его пообедать?

Майкрофт многое мог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Разумеется, он не стал этого делать, вместо чего невозмутимо произнес:

— Запутанные земные традиции. Вам не понять.


End file.
